zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Gorilla Tron
The Gorilla Tron (often written as Gorillatron, also known as Raykong in Japan) is a Gorilla type of Zoid from the fictional Zoids universe. One of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. Overview The Gorilla Tron is a Gorilla-type Blox Zoid, created by the Helic Republic. Influenced by the Zenebas Hammer Rock, the Gorilla Tron is a capable mid-sized Zoid. Very agile and flexible due to its gorilla-like design, the Zoid is very capable in broken and dense terrain, and is adept at mountain and urban warfare. With a considerable array of missiles, the Zoid packs a powerful punch for its size, backed up by its two heavy Iron Hammer Knuckles. The Gorilla Tron has one interesting feature; its core is specially designed to absorb and store energy from enemy beam weapons. The core can then release and share the energy with its Fuzor partner, the Energy Liger. In this form, the Gorilla Tron's core enhances the Energy Liger's energy charger system. Battle Story appearances As a Hasbro-designed Zoid, the Gorilla Tron never appeared in the official battle story, and the Zoid's faction is not official. Media appearances Anime The Gorilla Tron’s only anime appearances were in the later episodes of Zoids Fuzors where it is called the Ray Kong. The Zoid first appears, hidden, in episode 17. Despite numerous appearances, the Zoid was not revealed and named until episode 24. The Gorilla Tron was created by Dr. Pierce for Alpha Richter, as a part of the same project as the Energy Liger. When Richter abandoned Dr. Pierce's creations for the Seismosaurus, he used his creations to try and undermine Alpha's plans. The Gorilla Tron was depicted in the anime on several occasions in conflict with the Energy Liger, most likely collecting battle data to be used against the Liger. After the Energy Liger saved RD from Alpha's Chimera Zoids, the Gorilla Tron fused with the Energy Liger to form the Energy Ray Liger, and attack RD. RD was nearly defeated, but was able to destroy the Energy Ray Liger with Blake's help. The Zoid's Light Core Blox is depicted as orange with some green, instead of being colorless like the model kits. Also, when fused with the Energy Liger, the spikes on its shoulders become missiles. The model kit version is capable of no such thing. Trading Cards Despite being a Hasbro-designed Zoid, Gorilla Tron was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models New American Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. Some details are pre-painted onto the frames. The Gorilla Tron comes on three frames, along with one black Blox, one silver Blox, one clear Blox with a built in light and battery (this 'light-blox' is shared with the Ray Saurer), a clear eye-piece, four rubber ring caps, a grey pilot, and label sheets. The Gorilla Tron is moulded in white, black and light red with clear green eyes and canopies. The Gorilla Tron’s construction is relatively simple and straightforward, like most Blox. The Zoid is not motorised, but it is very flexible can be manually posed. Pressing a button on the Zoid's back causes the clear Blox to light up; unfortunately due to the chest armour, the light is partially concealed. The Gorilla Tron was initially released in North America in 2003 as a part of the New American Release. It was also released in Australia in 2004 as a part of the New Pacific Release, and was one of the last items released in that line. Fuzors The Gorilla Tron was released as a limited edition kit as a part of the Fuzors line under the name Ray Kong in 2004. This version was near identical to the NAR version, save for the light red being recoloured in metallic red. The Ray Kong included the same label sheet as the Gorilla Tron. The Zoid also included a sheet of instructions for fusing it to the Energy Liger. These instructions required parts that were only included with the Fuzors version of the Zoid, but a standard Blox could be easily substituted. The Ray Kong was originally going to be a mass-release Zoid but, due to the cancellation of the Fuzors line, was reduced to a limited edition. Related Zoids The Ray Kong is a component Zoid of the Energy Ray Liger 'Fuzor'-Zoid. See the Energy Liger article for more information on the Ray Kong as a component of this larger Zoid. Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids